plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 15
Summoned: |FR = A Mystery Gift Box |EM = Two |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Pirate Seas - Day 14 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 16}} Pirate Seas - Day 15 is the fifteenth level of Pirate Seas. To complete this level, the player must not let the zombies trample the flowers. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a Mystery Gift Box. Difficulty *There are not any special zombies except for the Swashbuckler Zombie and the Imp Cannon. However, they can prove quite a nuisance if you do not pay attention, as they can easily make you lose because of the first objective without being noticed. *Coconut Cannon is going to be extremely useful. Try using it now. *Spring Bean is also again useful now. Use it along with the Coconut Cannon. They will make a great combo to kill the Imp Cannon. *Blovers and Infi-nut's Plant Food also work against these zombies, as Blovers can blow away Swashbuckler Zombies and Imps fired by Imp Cannon while Infi-nut's force field can block fired Imps. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 4 3 |zombie8 = 3 4 3 4 |note8 = First flag; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 3 2 |zombie10 = 5 |zombie11 = 3 3 3 4 4 4 |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 5 |zombie13 = 3 4 3 4 |note13 = Raiding Party! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 3 4 1 2 5 |note14 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie15 = 1 5 |zombie16 = 3 4 1 5 |note16 = Final flag; 600%/7 Plant Food}} Strategies Strategy 1 Note: This strategy is for all versions. *'Suggested plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Iceberg Lettuce **Spring Bean *Plant one column of Twin Sunflowers. Use Iceberg Lettuce to gather more sun for Coconut Cannons. Remember to use Spring Beans as Potato Mines. *When you have enough sun, plant one Coconut Cannon on each lane. *Plant Snapdragons and Spring Beans. *Imp Cannon will not be dangerous if you use the Coconut Cannon when there no Swashbuckler Zombies in front of it. *Planting Wall-nuts will also prevent the zombies from trampling the flowers. Strategy 2 :Created by *This strategy requires you to have two extra slots, access to plants from other levels and to play accurately. It works every time, but you need skill! *'Suggested plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Sunflower **Infi-nut **Power Lily **Bonk Choy **Puff-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Citron *At the start of the game, plant a column of Sunflowers (maybe in column two) and a single Twin Sunflower in column three, and rely on Puff-shrooms to take out the first few zombies. Start planting Puff-shrooms as soon as they are ready. *Keep planting Puff-shrooms as soon as they recharge. Even if you simply sacrifice them in the way of the zombies on the gangway, at least it will slow them down. *When you have got the first Plant Food from killing a zombie, plant a single Infi-nut, and use the Plant Food on that to generate a force field. This force field often lasts you almost till the end of the game (usually, but not always—you will still have to plant other Infi-nuts in case the force field fails). *Now, stop spending on Sunflowers and start spending on Bonk Choy till you have planted three to protect yourself against the Swashbuckler Zombie that are swinging in. There will be probably be three Swashbucklers in the initial wave. Don't forget to keep planting Puff-shrooms. *As soon as you have enough sun to buy a Power Lily, drop the Plant Food on your Twin Sunflower. In fact, every Plant Food you get from now on, use it to generate more sun. Your priority now is to save up enough sun to get two Citrons, to take out the two Imp Cannon that will spawn. *Now, start planting Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers again. At this point, the first Buckethead Zombie will appear. Wait till they bunch up, then Cherry Bomb them. *From this point on, you should be fairly safe, as long as you are planting things as soon as they recharge, positioning Citrons to take out Imp Cannons, and spending Plant Food on extra sun as soon as you are able to. Do not forget to lay some extra Infi-nuts down, in case the force field fails. You do not need to rely on a single column of Infi-nuts, but you can fill the gangway with them if you have to slow the zombies down. Use a Cherry Bomb when desperate. Dig up single Sunflowers to replace with Twin Sunflowers. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Suggested plants:' **Sunflower **Kernel-pult **Bonk Choy **Wall-nut **Snapdragon **Spring Bean **Potato Mine (if you have the seventh seed slot) *First, plant one column of Sunflower, Save up enough sun to plant one column of Kernel-pults]] in the second column. Start planting Wall-nuts on the fifth column. While waiting for Wall-nuts to refresh, plant Spring Bean or Potato Mine. *Plant Bonk Choy on the fourth column to kill the Swashbuckler Zombie. After that plant another column of Kernel-pult on the second column. Plant Snapdragons on the sixth column on the third and fourth row. Plant Wall-nuts after the Snapdragons. *On the Final Wave use Plant Food on the lower Snapdragon to kill the Imp Cannon, then use another Plant Food to one of your Kernel-pult to postpone the Imp Cannon from sending Imp Pirate Zombies. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Suggested plants:' **'NOTE:' This strategy does not include the seventh seed slot. **Sunflower **Laser Bean **Wall-nut **Bonk Choy **Kernel-pult **Iceberg Lettuce *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. In the second column, leave a few tiles blank to save them for offensive plants, most likely in the first, second, and fifth rows. *Start planting Wall-nuts in front of the flowers. In this way, the Wall-nuts will keep the zombies away from trampling the flowers as much as possible. **It is also advised to plant Iceberg Lettuces in front of the flowers too, as they are good to use against the Swashbuckler Zombies. *Plant some Bonk Choys or Laser Beans before the flowers. Both plants will help deal for the upcoming large numbers of zombies in this level. *Lastly, spend Plant Food on Iceberg Lettuces, a few Laser Beans or a few Kernel-pults wisely and carefully in the last wave. *If you happen to have any available Power Ups, you can probably spend one Power Up during the first or last wave but only to the point when things start to get pretty tough in this level. Gallery Day PS 15 FR.png|First time reward PS_-_Day_15_(PG234)_-_1.png|By Walkthrough Trivia *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)